Sparrow's Pride
by rock n roll star
Summary: Sylvia Sommers is unaware of her past and the dangers that brought her into her world. She marries Jack Sparrow, and doesn't indent to do the wifely duty. Then off to the Caribbean where her new life begins...and nearly ends.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, here is another new story. I want you all to know, so I don't get flames, that I based a LOT of this on Pride of the Peacock...just look at the name. On every chapter there will be a few parts, one at least. So, please allow me a bit more time then normal. Uh...oh yeah, Jack isn't in here for a few chapters; just a heads up. I need to set down a plot-line first, and then it gets REALLY interesting.**

**Full discription:**

**A great English estate that is lot, and born anew...The wilds and dangersof 18th century Caribbean...A marriage of convenience and secret desire...**

**No one will tell Sylvia Sommers of her past, and so she grows up unaware of the dramtic forces that are now ready to shape her life. When she marries dashing Jack Sparrow, she intends to keep it a "marriage in name only". Then he takes her to the Caribbean, where her new life begins-and almost ends.**

Chapter one: Farceur Manor

Farceur means Joker, in French. A rightful name in which was bestowed upon the large sprawling mansion over looking a bluff out to sea. It was named for my ancestor; Will Sommers, who had been the court jester during the Tudor Reign. A bastard son of his had made a fortune of blackmail, and settled down quite nicely. The only reference of the father that Edward Sommers never knew that was planted onto the mansion; was the name. Farceur Manor.

After Edward had settled down, he married, and had five children. He left his large legacy to slowly build, and the family fortune grow larger with each generation. Only just had the king finally recognized the Sommers as powerful people.

I never set foot in Farceur Manor, however. Instead, I would have to crane my neck so just to see the bluff it was situated on, from my window.

I was born into a sort of genteel poverty. Never really want of anything except for a little affection. My parents(though they seemed so old to me) never were mean, or went out of their way to be cruel. I could not stand living in Dover Field, however. For one reason.

My mother would walk around the small three story shack compared to that of the Manor, and mumble under her breath; "Oh what would Edward have said? God, why have you cursed me with such a husband? Why can't things go back to how they were; in their rightful place."

For you see, my father who was a heavy gambler, had lost the deed to the ancestral place in a game of poker, to a retired coal miner. If my mother wasn't such a saint as she made herself out to be, I think she could have killed him. Well; that's what my elder sister, Rene, would tell me. I wasn't born yet.

So we sold a few of the priceless heirlooms, to buy Dover Field which was so close to the mansion I should have grown up in. I was constantly reminded of that too.

"You were on the way, when you father..." My mother would always break off at that part; her lips forming into a thin white line. "Never mind. But you were on the way, and we had to do something. We couldn't well be destitute, now could we? So we had to sell the only painting of our Edward just to buy this heap,"

She gestured around the hall in which we were kneeling, scrubbing the floors with the strong lemon and soap she always favored. I wiped back a piece of my dark hair and blew another piece out of my eyes.

"It makes me ache to think that some old coal miner is sleeping in the same large four poster bed as Edward Sommers slept in. Oh, how I curse your father!"

And she would tell that to his face as well. He took it in great stride.

For a while, I would sit around my father's room and he taught me how to play poker; the game that lost Farceur. That was until my mother found out. Her face was so red with anger, it made her mousy brown hair streaked with silver seem even paler. I no longer played poker after that stuffy August day.

I had two older siblings. Rene, and Monty. Both were at least ten years my senior, looking more like those of my parents then I ever did. In fact, one could almost go as far to say that they looked like my grandparents.

Monty had married at twenty, and was living no farther then Kent. He would occasionally come down and visit on the rare occasion. Rene was still unmarried; which was almost unshakable at her age of thirty-five.

I myself at that time just before everything had happened was just twenty-two. An impossible age where I should have been looking for a suitor, but none came to call so far out at Dover Field. The only men in the town a mile away were either old and decrepit, or too young to even be thinking of such things of late. The thought of not one day leaving the dreary confines of the home that should have never been made me toss and turn at night; dreams of being like my mother filling my head. Of bending down low to scrub the floor, or arranging the flowers in a most un-decorative way, or even taking care of the woman who I never really loved in her later stages of life. It made me shudder.

The month before everything happened in my life, I was looking at a life of work and spite. I had no idea that everything would soon change, when the man who won the house that should have been ours, moved in.

Part one: Teddy

It was a cold and blustery day; the sea screaming and howling when I decided to go for a walk, my curiosity tugging at the better of me. I really want to go and see if I could catch a glimpse at the man who was called Theodore Cinny. Though what type of name Cinny was, I would never really begin to fathom. It was least on my list of problems.

I walked along the shore line, closing my eyes against the sea spray, feeling elated at the call of the seagulls who swooped in their lazy circles about my head. I had no bread crumbs for them today. I wrapped my thin cloak more tightly about my body, and stomped through the sand; my hair whipping out behind me, loose of its bindings.

"Shell and shard it!' I cried, one of my feet dropping into one of the many sinkholes on this beach. The hem of my dress was completely sodden and heavy with sand, scratching at my bare ankles. I flicked it off as best as I could, in a dilemma. Should I go back to Dover, and have my mother yell at me for shirking my duties and getting a hem of a dress ruined, or...what? There was no second option. There never had been either.

Turning around, I picked up my skirts and now muddied petticoats, grimacing as a cold breeze flittered around my already wet legs.

"Are you in need of assistance?" I looked around at hearing a deep and amused voice. I looked up to the bluff(on this bluff, leading down to the beach, one could either climb a set of hewn stares, or go about the sloping ramp that had only just been made up.

"Sir," I began, instantly lowering my skirts.

"Call me Teddy," the man called down. I narrowed my eyes to see him better, and noticed he was in one of those new contraptions; they are like a chair with wheels, so people with limited mobility could make it around somewhat.

The man I assumed to be Theodore Cinny was quite tall looking. He had long legs that were covered in a lap rug. His hair was more grey then brown, and he had dark eyes that held mirth and mischief. He had one jagged scar running across his forehead, which added to the mysterious shroud he placed around him cunningly.

"Would you like to join an old miner for some tea, by chance?" I looked around me, biting my lip. All my life I had been told to hate this man. He was the one who swept our family fortune and legacy away with a full house(jacks over aces), with the help of my erring father. But there was nothing but kindness in the mans voice, and the look in his eye was contagious.

"Only if I can warm by your fire," I called up, tilting my head back to further look at him.

"Goodo. Then climb this blasted bluff, and I'll have Jenks fix us some tea."

I did as I was bade, a slight chill creeping over my spine at the thought of finally entering Farceur Manor. Oh! What would Mother say, if she could see me now? I was thankful for the bank that hid me from view as I climbed the hewn steps and walked across the sprawling green lawns. I finally reached the entrance of Farceur Manor. It towered above me with the knowledge of quite a few years.

It seemed to be taunting me; living up to its name. And the way the wind played through the rocks on the other side of the bluff almost sounded like a jeering laugh. A warning.

I paid it no head. I was young and ready for something to happen, even if it took a lifetime. Something _had _to happen to me. I didn't know how I could live if it didn't.

With little fear I walked through the double doors, and a small gasp slipped through my lips.

It was large, ornate, and...beautiful. Everything was gilt, and done in a maroon and golden hue. Large tapestries lined the walls, and plush rushes were soft under ones feet. The arching ceiling showed a scene from the bible, of the Garden of Eden, with little cherubs lining the scene; their nude bodies covered artistically with drapes and white cloth; decanting lovely melodies with harps and reed pipes.

"Ah, madam, let me escort you to the master's rooms." I started, and swirled around to see a butler standing at my elbow. He gestured with a graceful hand down the entry way and up a large set of stairs.

"Of course," I said regally, trying hard not to show my amazement, and apprehension. What if Mother found out?

"You must be the Sommers girl, right?" As I walked into the man named Teddy's rooms, I saw him sitting by a fire in a large winged chair. He was faster then me!

"My name is Sylvia," I said, sitting down opposite him, in a small chintz. He looked me up and down, and snorted when seeing my bare feet. I quickly pulled them under my damp skirts.

"Come now, child. Pull them out and warm them up,"

I reluctantly did as I was told, and after five minutes, I was greatly improved.

"I always wanted to meet a Sommers." Teddy remarked, taking a sip of tea that was served before us by the butler. He gave a grimace as it scalded his tongue, then smiled up at me.

"Why sir...I mean Teddy?"

"Beacuse!" Teddy threw his arms out wide, and gestured around the large place. "Look at this! I am not as grand as all this. No, not me. I am just a simple coal miner, who was good at poker. More like, lucky. No matter how good you play your cards, it all comes down to Lady Luck, and she was on my side that night,"

I was enthralled. So fast, too. I leaned forward in the chair; for he had a way of speaking buoyantly, making the dullest tales fascinating.

"Yes, you are a breed apart."

"My mother is still angry at my father for losing the house," I ventured.

"Really? What was she like when she found out about it?"

"I wouldn't know," I shrugged, fibbing. I did have a clue.

"Weren't you there?"

"No. My sister was just barely eighteen, I believe,"

"Eighteen? You must be very far apart in age," I nodded, and it was true. I always felt like the add-on in the family. The one who was just an afterthought; the unwanted one that just came anyways.

"You are just a few years younger then my son,"

"Oh?" I was becoming almost vexed now. Why did everyone want to marry me off? True that I didn't want to spend the rest of my days in Dover Field, but there really wasn't any choice at the moment.

"Yes, but lets not talk tummy-rot about him. Tell me, what is your family like?"

I began to tell this old kindly man about my life. I felt very much so at home with all the grandeur around me, though I knew that it would never be mine. This old coal gouger had a heart and one to give to someone like me who was slowly becoming cold and bitter to the world. He made me warm by the fire, and not only were my feet warmed and my dress dried, but I felt better. I felt like my heart was melting. This old man could be my saving grace. Here I was, back into the home I should have been born in, but this time with the man who now owned it. I didn't mind.

I left after a while, having to go back to my own place. I knew Mother would certainly bawl me out for being out too late, and I planned not to tell her that I was coming over here. Teddy made me promise to come back again, when I could.

"I will," I promised, standing up from the warm chair and regretting it.

"Now, I know this should have been yours. But I want you to feel like it. If you ever need to go somewhere, you can come here. Don't even bother to knock."

I left Farceur Manor with a smile on my face, and went back home the way I had left; from the beach. Thankfully, Mother had gone to the town with just a single horse to fetch more lemons(though I doubted she would find any, it wasn't season for them yet), though I did get a stern look from Rene who was bringing out some of the preserves from the cellar.

"What took you so long?" She asked wearily, as I followed her into the kitchen, snagging a spoonful of the peach, and spreading it on a thick slice of bread.

"Lost track of time," I said easily, and left for my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Sylvia Sage Sommers

In the amount of time in which that was going by so fast for me; one thing I did notice. Rene was acting strange. Gone was the old Rene who resembled my mother so. A new one had taken place and this one had a glint in her eye that no one knew what was behind. She would keep her mouth closed and go about her business, cleaning the house.

My mother always said, "We may not have our Manor, but we should take care of what we have. Just because we are poor doesn't mean that we can be lazy and let our house be dirty. One day we might not have servants as well...Better learn to clean and be useful while you can,"

My mother had many sayings. I have already told of her favorite.

The weeks indeed melted by for I had something to take my mind off the dreary confides of Dover Field. Every few days out of the week I would climb the bluff and go and see Teddy. I slowly started to know the servants; man of whom stayed on after the house change owners. The eldest maid, remembered my sister's coming out ball.

"Oh she was quite a pretty thing then," Julie would say wistfully. "She wore a pale pink dress, and the rest of the family wore white."

"Didn't she have any conquests?" I asked, helping her with the food, for Teddy was asleep.

"Oh, a fair few I would imagine. Pity though," Julie broke off, and bent down to knead the dough harder, her face contorted with concentration on that one small fact.

"Pity about what?" I persisted, giving a small smile at seeing the old woman flustered.

"Nothing dear. Go up and see if Mr. Cinny is up, if he is, pull the bell-rope and I'll come with his luncheon," I nodded and walked out of the kitchen; clearly dismissed by the maid.

I climbed the steps two at a time, feeling a little elated. Something had been up around my sister's debutante ball. One thing I never had for our "lack of funds" as Mother so blatantly put it.

Part one: A discovery by the beach

I made a horrible discovery one day. The thought still brings a cold chill down my spine; for I had been so confused. A million thoughts had rased through my mind. I was always over-imagining things, for it was just part of my nature. Making a mountain out of a molehill.

I was walking down the beach, heading towards Farceur in a happy way. Smiling at how my life had looked a little less grim now with Teddy around to brighten it up.

As I passed a small cave that was in the rocks that surrounded the beach, a low mourning sounding howl went up. I knew it was the wind, but there was something so..different about it. Low, and so painful that it could break hearts.

I had time...so I decided to go into the cave that any other time would not have gotten a second glance. I had been in there a few times before, as a small child playing treasure hunt. It was during the time when piracy was at it's cusp(it started to decline after the dreaded Blackbeard died) and I always fancied meeting a real pirate. I still did when I walked into the cabe with a curious mind and a heart in my throat.

Something was going to happen, I kept telling myself. Something that might just change my life the way I wanted it to.

And it did. I had walked around the small perimeter of the cave once, running my fingers along the smooth and mottled rocks, until a groove hit my fingers. I stopped, and ran my index along the crack. It went around in a five foot circle. Enough for a small human to fit through. I knelt down and brushed away some of the sand and shelled creatures on the rocks, and fell back onto my bottom, my hand flying up to my neck.

Written on the bottom of the circle, was **Sylvia Sommers**It was a grave header. And I guessed that whoever was buried there, was behind the rock. In a tomb of stone. Forgotten most likely.

But why did this person have my name? It was a she, for Sylvia was very much so a feminine title...but my exact name? It couldn't be. It must have been a mistake...or an ancestor of mine in which I had been named after, who wanted to be laid by the sea that was in our blood.

No. Every one of the Sommers, starting with Edward, were buried in the cemetery plot, a ways away from the Manor.

Water touched my fingers that were supporting my weight on the sand, and I jump a foot high. I turned to see the tide coming in, and if I didn't hightail it out of there soon, I would drown in the small cave. In the tomb.

Instead of going to Farceur like I would have, I went home. I was too intrigued...yet scared. Who was this Sylvia Sommers, who bore my name...hidden in that cave? No one who was passing by would see it, and if it hadn't been for the wind howling into the many blow holes in the rocks, I would never have gone into the tomb, and by change found what was once the opening.

I quickly walked home, hugging myself for the biting chill that hit as the wind from the north rolled in. It would storm that night.

I laid on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I looked around my small room, and the portrait of my great ancestress Rosalyn Sommers stared back at me. I always liked that painting. It showed her as a spirited youth, with a curving mouth that suggested mischief. There was something she had done in her heyday in which put a smile to my mother's lips. It took a lot to do that. She supposedly met her end being thrown off her horse while running away from her husband with her lover. She had many of the latter, and three of the former.

Part two: Bad news

I soon found out the reason behind Rene's changes. She had made a conquest. The local vicar's assistant who was dirt poor, but they were in love. Nothing our mother would or could stay would or could stop them. Rene had confided all this to me, before running off to elope. My mother almost had a heart attack, and for a moment I thought she had stopped breathing. After she bawled my sister out, she finally cast her away. I was now the only child left at Dover.

Then, Teddy took a turn for the worst. After my initial shock had worn off, I went to Farceur somewhat rallied. I thought to ask Julie, for she knew everything that happened during the time I was vague about.

I walked into the main entry hall, whistling an old tune. My whistle slowly died as I saw the look on Jenk's face. He looked ashen, and his eyes were downcast. He would wring his hands, and shuffle his feet. It seemed as if he was lost with nothing to do.

"What is it?" I cried, running up to Jenks, and fearing the worst. If what I thought was true, and Teddy was really ill, then naturally the servants were downcast. They all loved him. He was wonderfully jovial, and would simply make a mess out of propriety. Jenks would have tea with him, and Julie would play cards with him on a rainy day.

"It's the master, miss," Jenks said heavily. "He has become gravely ill. His leg had flared up, because they didn't get all of the poison out of the first time. It might be...fatal,"

At those last words I gave a small cry and ran up the stares. I pitched up my skirts like a school girl, and climbed the winding staircase two and three at a time. I arrived it Teddy's room gasping for air, and looked wildly around for him, hoping that he was up in his chair reading or having a pipe.

He was laying in his bed, looking grey. He had a blueish tinge about his lips, and looked so frail in the large bed.

"Ah, Silvie," Teddy said in a low voice, reaching his hand out to me. I rushed to him and took it up, sitting down in the chair besides his bed.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Oh, just the old wound flaring up dear."

"You never told me how you hurt your legs."

"Mining accident. The cave fell in, and I was too worried about getting out the diamond."

"You said you were a coal miner," I pointed out, wondering if his state was causing delusions.

"No. I was a diamond miner. A gouger. I have a company in the Caribbean, where the raw diamonds are shipped and then we make them into the rocks that people buy. I never told you this, but now I feel my time is near, and I owe you a bit of truth."

"Oh, Teddy...don't talk like that!" I felt tears pricking my eyes. Teddy smiled.

"Oh don't talk tummy-rot Silvie," Teddy sighed, and then took on a matter-o-fact tone. "Now, I know you have seen diamonds before, have you not?"

"Yes, I have. We have the engagement ring that all Sommers' take. My sister should have had it, but my mother says she disgraced the family."

"Well, there is this diamond out there, called the Caribbean Sunrise. You will never in your life see a more beautiful diamond; if you ever see it. It was getting that stone in which caused my accident. They say it is cursed,"

"Do you still have it?"

"No. A man by the name of Butch Winnet stole it from me...oh...before you were born,"

"How?" I was now enthralled.

"Listen, I need to tell you this. I need to, because no one else will. Most likely if I don't, you will never find this out, and it is almost life changing. It will also explain a few things."

"Like how there is someone entombed in a cave by the sea with my name?" I asked without missing a beat. I knew something was up with that.

"Yes. You will know then, that their name is Sylvia Sommers?"

"Yes, why is that?"

"Because that is your mother."

I laughed. Then stopped at the expression on Teddy's face. "No," I said slowly, trying to chortle my way out of this. "No, my mother is at Dover Field...scrubbing the floors."

"That is your grandmother," Teddy said gravely.

"Teddy, now is not a good time to jest,"

"I need to tell you this, Sylvia...you need to know."

"I..."

"Just hear me out." I nodded feebly, feeling almost faint. This couldn't be true. It was just an ill-timed joke on his part.

"Your mother was named Sylvia Sage Sommers. She was two years younger then your aunt Rene. It was back when I first lived in this house. Right after I had gotten the Caribbean Sunrise. She was a beautiful woman. So happy and filled with life. She didn't mind the change when she had to move to Dover. She was more interested in me, the new resident. She would sneak off many times to visit me as you do now.

"I loved your mother. And in fact, I was actually planning on marrying her, bringing her back here to Farceur. Until a man from my company named Butch Winnet came here to this Manor. He was a very much ladies- man. He loved to charm the women, then send them packing. I think in some small way he loved your mother. In his own way, but it would never bode well.

"They planned to elope. That very night their bags were packed, and they were going to go to France. I had learned of the plans, but couldn't stop your mother, because she wasn't in any way mine. I had no control over her.

"I remember going down to my study. I had shown everyone that night my prize diamond. Beautiful red-gold-orange-yellow color. Never before seen in one diamond. I had seen the glint in his eye, and right then I knew he coveted it. The stone did that to people. Made their minds go mad for the desire.

"I went down to the study, and saw Butch at my safe and holding _my _diamond. I then sent him away, and told people that he stole it, in one swing keeping people from trying to steal it from me. I sent him away disgraced.

"Sylvia would not believe that of him. She was crushed, and so so hurt. Then she found out she was pregnant..."

"With me," I whispered, slowly believing this amazing tale. "Oh Teddy! You killed my father!"

"No, I didn't. I merely sent him away. When your grandmother found out, there was hell to pay. They went to Paris, and hid her pregnancy. When they came back, they said that Sylvia's mother had conceived over there.

"How did my real mother die?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"She took her own life. After she had you, she wasn't allowed to even hold you. The fact that she would most likely never see Butch again didn't help. She drowned in the tide, in that cave."

"Why are you telling me this now?" I wailed, so much wanting this to all go away, and to all never happen. I wanted the old life. Where I thought my grandmother was my mother, and everything was right with the world in it's little ways.

"Because. Sylvia made me promise to give this to you if I saw you when you were old enough. I also want to tell you your real name,"

"Sylvia is my real name, unless they lied to me about that too,"

"No...your real name is Diamond Sylvia Sommers. But your grandmother though that Diamond was not a proper name."

Teddy produced a letter in an aging envelope.

"I always would like you to write to my son and tell him that I might not live out the rest of the year."

"What is his name?" I asked distractedly, holding the letter and not wanting to let go.

"Jack Sparrow."


End file.
